This invention relates in general to infant supports and more particularly to a releasable seat support arrangement for an infant walk support.
Infant supports have a chair or seat suspended from the center of the table and are usually provided with a leg adjustment apparatus to permit the table to be raised or lowered as suits the baby's mother. Raising the table generally enables the mother to more conveniently feed the child and this position is commonly known as the feeding position. Lowering the table places the child closer to the floor during play periods, when child may be unsupervised to minimize the possibility of injury if the child should crawl over an edge of the table. The latter position of the table is commonly known as the play position.
As shown in FIG. 4, a seat or chair 2 is suspended in an opening formed in a table 3. The seat 2 has a back 1 stuffed with sponge 11 and an upraised reinforcement plate 12. A nut 14 is disposed in the back 1 to receive the upper portion 42 of a screw shank 4 and further secured to the reinforcement plate 12 by means of a rivet 13. Said screw shank 4 extends through openings formed in the bottom of the back 1, the seat 2 and the perimeter 31 of the table 3. A wing nut 41 is threaded tightly on the lower portion 43 of the screw shank 4 from the side opposite to the nut 14 so that the back 1 is securely mounted on the perimeter 31 and margin of the seat 2 is firmly sandwiched between bottom of the back 1 and perimeter 31 of the table 3. As may be appreciate this chair support arrangement is relatively difficult to assemble the chair to or disassemble the chair from the table for cleaning.